LiveScream
' The 24-Hour LiveScream '''is an annual 24 Hour livestream event hosted by The Creatures towards the end of October to celebrate Halloween. The original stream took place on October 27-28, 2012. The Creatures bought a ton of decorations and costumes such as fog machines, statues and fake cobwebs. It is one of their favorite and most successful streams to date. Dan announced that it would be annual and take place again October 25-26, 2013. 2012 Games Played *Left 4 Dead 2 *Nightmare House (Played by Danz [[Uncle Tommy]]) *Nightmare House 2 (Played by Kootra, Gassy and Danz) *Lucius (Played by Nova) *Slender (Played by Danz Uncle Tommy) *Smite (Played by Kootra [[Thor]]) *Killing Floor (Played by Seamus) *The Walking Dead (Played by Kootra) *Doom (Played by Danz) *Team Fortress 2 (Played by Kootra) *Primal Carnage (Played by Kootra) *Payday: The Heist (Played by Seamus and Kootra) *Dishonored (Played by Gassy) Creature Halloween Costumes/Characters/Toys *Uncle Tommy (Danz ) - Uncle Tommy is a pedophile and dry wall carpenter. *Raccy the Raccoon (Kootra ) - An NPR host with a large, inflated tail. *Princess Peach (Seamus ) - An alternate universe Princess Peach who divorced Mario after he cheated on her with Daisy. She went to Bowser, who does some kinky stuff with her. *Marv/Marley - A fake rat that Danz made out with. *He-Man (Nova ) - A He-Man who has a black beard but with long blonde hair who got slayed by Danz by his own inflattable sword. *Boner - A Vietnam veteran, dancing, cross-dressing skeleton who got his prostate checked out by Princess Peach. Danz later made out with (and raped) him. *Baby - A fake, demon baby who laughs like Creature Carl. Seamus hates it. *Super Sperm Man (Nova ) - A superhero that is a sperm that can swim really fast. *Duff Man (Danz ) - A super hero sponsoring the drink Duff. He also dances Gangnam Style. *Lt. Dangle (Seamus) - A cop investigating what was going on in the Creature House. He can't bend down without ripping his pants. *Thor (Kootra) - The legendary god, who played Smite and lost. He doesn't look his best on camera, but Kootra stated that his cape was awesome. *Scream Guy (Danz - The scream guy who kept trying to kill Seamus. *Whipped Cream (Seamus) - A new nozzled whipped cream, ready to put some tasty cream in your mouth. *Tommy Wii Show Alien (Nova) - An alien who went on chatting with fans on Omegle. 2013 Dan announced in an update video on October 17, that they would be doing the 24 hour LiveScream again this year on October 25-26. The stream will be the long awaited return of Seamus from his sickness as Dan said in the comments on the video "He should be there." However, Dan was told by Seamus shortly before the stream that he would not be showing up. He also stated that the Creatures went "all out" with decorations. The stream started at 5:00PM The Creatures time. It should end around the same time on the 26th of October. The Creatures announced on this livescream that there are new shirts. So far there are new 'My favorite Creature is' shirts for all of the Creatures and a new 'Creatures' shirt including all eight members. They also announced a halloween shirt, which initially sold out in less than 15 mins. Only 1502 of these shirts exist. They also trended (#LiveSCREAM) worldwide on Twitter. It was also confirmed that they will be having a panel at Minecon. Between Sly's and Aleks' sessions 'Wendy Cam' followed a chubby grey squirrel, dubbed Wendy, which was occupying the outside decking. Kootra improvised a National Geographic style narration alongside 'Wendy Cam'. Games Played *GTA V Online *Payday 2 (Played by Kootra, Nova and Danz) *Batman: Arkham Origins (Played by Kootra, Nova, Danz and Sly) *Men in Black: Alien Crisis (Played by Nova) *Scribblenauts Unmasked: a DC Comics Adventure (Played by Nova) *Pokemon X - Slylocke (Played by Sly) *Attack On Titan (Played by Sly & Kootra) *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs (Played by Immortal) *Cookie Clicker (Played by Immortal) Creature Halloween Costumes/Characters/Toys *Penguin (Kootra) - Kootra's 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played & when announcing the shirts. announced the new shirts: My favourite creature is... & the limited time halloween shirt. *Big Bad Wolf (Danz) - Danz' 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played. He later made out with a zombie. *Death (Immortal) - Immortal's 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played. *Taco Costume (Sly) - A taco with a sidekick taco PuppyChef, was Sly's 1st costume. *Horse Fundip Man (Nova) - A horse wearing a Fun-Dip shirt, was Nova's 1st costume. *Waldo (Immortal) - Aleks 2nd costume. It was used while GTA V Online & Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs was being played. But the real question is... Where's Aleks? *Yordan Mathuson (Kootra) - The viking (including epic wig and beard) was Jordan's 2nd costume, explaining what Jarl's he is. It was used while GTA V Online was being played. *Walter White (Danz) - Mr. White was Danz' 2nd costume. It was used while playing Payday 2. *Jesse Pinkman (Nova) - Jesse Pinkman was Nova's 2nd costume, said ''Bitch & Mr. White alot. It was used while playing Payday 2 Batman: Arkham Origins and Men in Black: Alien Crisis. *BatDanz (Danz) - BatDanz was Danz' 3rd costume. It was used while playing Batman: Arkham Origins. *Megazord (Nova) - Megazord was Nova's 3rd costume and, in his opinion, the most uncomfortable. It was used while playing Scribblenauts Unmasked: a DC Comics Adventure. *Thor (Kootra) - Thor was Kootra's 3rd costume, a re-appearance from the 2012 LiveScream. It was used while Scribblenauts Unmasked was being played. *Wendy the Squirrel- A squirrel who randomly appeared as Immortal was about to begin his session. Kootra, Aleks, and Sly aimed a camera at her and named it the Wendy Cam. Category:Event